Love You
by GrayonGreen
Summary: A Lucas x Riley fanfic. Will their friendship blossom into a secret love? If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

Riley POV (they are 14)

My entire family was running around, excited for the next three weeks. Christmas break. And when I said entire family, I meant it. Aunts, uncles, grandparents, the whole package. Even some of my mom and dad's friends were here to stay.

I stood in the middle of the chaos, plugging my ears.

My cousins ran around screaming, Auggie included, yet everyone heard the buzzer that meant someone was here.

They all went completely silent.

"Whoa," Lucas said, "At first it was screaming, and now everyone's gone silent. Your family must have excellent hearing. Tell me, Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, are either of you related to bats?"

Almost everyone burst out laughing, only to quiet back down as Lucas began to speak again.

"So, Riley. Maya and Farkle are both waiting downtown at the movies, they sent me here after I lost a game of Rock Paper Scissors. You wanna come."

I looked down at my sweatshirt and sweat pants.

"Uh, yeah. I gotta change, though. You can come up and wait."

I buzzed him up, and waited a few minutes until hen reached my door. He knocked.

i quickly opened the door, pulled him inside, shut the door, and dragged him to my room. He only had enough time to flash a smile before I pulled him around the corner, my dad yelling, "WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, MR. FRIAR!"

We entered my room, and I locked the door behind us.

"What was that about?"

"My entire family is made up of profesional interrogators. Not literally, but you get what I mean.

I opened my closet and took out a white sweater, jeans, and brown ugg boots.

Lucas raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm going in the bathroom! Geez!"

I quickly got dressed, pulled my hair into a side pony, and walked out.

Lucas had his hands in his winter coat pockets, and was gazing around my room.

His eyes landed on a painting of a blond and a brunette sitting on a dock together, staring out onto the ocean. You could only see the backs of the two girls.

"Did you-"

"Definitely not. Maya painted that. I don't draw I sing. Well Maya can, too but-"

"I would love to hear you sometime."

"Uh, sometime."

We walked out of my room and towards the front door.

The screaming and running around had started again, and nobody gave us a second glance, besides my dad, who glared at us the entire walk.

I shrugged on my purple coat, and slipped on my white gloves and hat.

Before I could move to touch the handle, Lucas took my hand and laced my fingers with his.

He opened the door, and we walked out, my dad screaming, "HANDS TO YOURSELF, FRIAR!"

When he first took my hand, I thought it was just to make my dad mad, but after the door shut, he kept our fingers entwined.

We walked half the way to the movie theater, hand in hand.

"Uh, by the way, what movie are we seeing?"

"Death by Zombies 2."

I shivered.

"Maya picked that one, didn't she."

"Yup."

"Ugh. I'm freaking out already!"

He slung his arm around my shoulders, letting go of my hand.

"Don't ya worry, City Girl. It's just a movie, after all."

Before we turned the corner onto Main Street, he took my hand again.

Maya and Farkle were waiting outside the theater, talking.

"Finally!" Maya said.

Neither Maya, nor Farkle notice our hands.

During the movie, Maya and Farkle sat in front of us.

I was scared before the first two minutes were over, mostly because in the first two minutes, the movie was showing all the hordes of zombies eating people, animals, and even each other.

Lucas must have noticed me shaking, because he slung his arm around my shoulder and whispered, "It's just make-up. Don't worry about it."

That calmed me down, and I stopped shaking, but he didn't remove his arm from my shoulders.

During the movie, at certain parts I hid my face in the crook of his neck, until he told me it was alright to come out. Take the part where Lily Pattern's baby was being eaten my a zombie with one eyeball hanging out of the socket and no jaw, for example.

When the movie was over, Lucas and I put on our winter gear, and he entwined our fingers again.

Again, Maya and Farkle didn't notice.

"You two game for lunch at the diner next door?" Maya asked.

"Fine by me."

"Uh, yeah. Yeah sure."

We all walked out of the movie theater and into the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas POV (still 14)

At the diner, Farkle _and_ I sat on one side, and Maya and Riley sat on one side.

We talked, and laughed, and ate, but I was sort of in a daze. I planned on making the first move on Riley while I was walking her home.

Suddenly, it was time for us to leave. We walked out of the diner, and that's when I thought_: Shit! Maya's gotta come down the same way as us!_

But then, Maya said, "I'm gonna head over to Farkle's with him. See you guys."

In my head, I was doing backflips with relief.

As Riley and I headed towards her apartment, I use our entwined hands to pull her into Central Park.

She followed me, wordlessly.

Finally, I came to a large tree and pulled her to stand next to it.

I was about to make the move, when I had another idea.

"Sing to me?"

"W-what?"

"Please?"

She looked me directly in the eyes.

**There's always gonna be some canyon in the way**

**There's always gonna be a river I cannot cross**

**Somewhere along this path that's chosen me**

**I'm gonna fall down, feel lost, feel weak**

**But wherever it leads**

Riley looked down at her shoes, but continued.

**No one said this would ever be easy, my love**

**But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up**

**We will travel this life well worn**

**No matter the cost, no matter how long**

**We will leave our footprints behind**

**And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on**

She was getting into it now, and she took my hand and led me past the tree.

**Some will write you off before you ever start**

**Some will say the journey's just to hard**

**Somewhere between here and the other side**

**There will be fear and doubt in the deep dark night**

**But we will survive, yeah!**

Riley was running now, her boots crunching in the snow. Soft flakes were falling from above, and we entered the huge picnicking area.

**No one said this would ever be easy, my love**

**But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up**

**We will travel this life well worn**

**No matter the cost, no matter how long**

**We will leave our footprints behind**

**And carry on, carry on, carry on, carry on**

Riley stopped, and just sang. Her voice was beautiful.

**We may fall behind**

**Lose miles along this road**

**We will be alright**

**I will never let you go**

**No one said this would ever be easy, my love**

**But I will be by your side when the impossible rises up**

**We will travel this life well worn**

**No matter the cost, no matter how long**

**We will leave out footprints behind**

**And carry on, and carry on**

Riley collapsed into the snow, breathing heavily.

As she lay on her back, I gently lied myself on top off her.

"That was beautiful."

"It was from a Disney movie."

I laughed, but then our eyes connected, and I slowly began to lean in.

Our lips touched, and sparks flew.

I pulled away and immediately knew what her eyes were trying to tell me.

_My dad is going to murder you._

I rolled off her and pulled her up.

"My dad's going to murder me. No dad ting until you're 16," I mocked.

Riley giggled.

"We just won't tell anyone."

"What about Maya and Farkle?"

"We'll make an exception."

I leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Her arms draped over my neck.

We pulled away.

"We probably should go tell Maya and Farkle, then."


	3. Chapter 3

Riley POV

Lucas knocked, and Farkle opened the door.

"Hi?" Farkle asked us.

"Don't worry. We won't be long. Is Maya still here?"

He nodded, letting us in.

Maya and Farkle sat on the couch, and we stood in front of them.

"So." Lucas said, "It is super important that this stays between the four of us."

They nodded.

Lucas and I looked at each other, and then got caught in a silent argument on who was telling them.

Maya and Farkle watched us use crazy hand motions, and not talk for a few minutes, before Maya declared, "I'm calling a mental hospital!"

Farkle pulled her back down, and that's when Lucas gabbed my shoulders, pushed me into the wall and kissed me.

He kissed me so hard my lips felt like they were on fire. I knotted my fingers in his hair and he slid his arms around my waist.

He began nibbling my bottom lip affectionately, and I pulled away.

(Silent Conversation)

_Too soon?_

_No. Just not here, and not now._

I turned back to Maya and Farkle, and flushed at their shocked faces.

Maya recovered, and stood up and gave me a bone crushing hug.

Farkle fainted off of the couch.

TIME BREAK

I entered Lucas's apartment, and sat down on the couch.

"So, about earlier. It really wasn't to soon, was it?"

My cheeks colored, but I shook my head.

"So, you won't mind it when I do this?"

He swiftly sat down next to me, connecting his lips with mine.

Again, my lips seemed to burn as I knotted my fingers in his hair, and he put his arm around my waist.

Instead of nibbling my bottom lip, this time he licked it. A signal that he wanted me to open my mouth.

Reluctantly, I opened my lips just enough for him to squeeze through.

His tongue roamed my mouth, and I moaned into his lips.

The make-out session ended about 20 minutes later, and Riley was sure there was going to be a hickey on her neck in the morning.

She'd be able to hide it with her hair, though.

"That was amazing," Riley said, looking directly into his eyes.

"You know, by dad's on a business trip. You could stay the night."

"What do I tell my dad?"

"You're at Maya's."

"Perfect."

I took out my phone and called my dad.

"Hi."

"Hi, Riley."

"So, can I stay at Maya's tonight?"

"Is Mr. Friar there?"

"No."

"Good. You can stay, but I expect to see you at noon tomorrow."

"Thanks, daddy. Love you."

"Love you too.

I hung up and looked at Lucas.

"You realize I have nothing to sleep in, right?"

He thought about that for a second, and then left the room.

He returned with a blue sweatshirt that said FRIAR on the back, and sweats that looked my size.

"Where'd the sweats come from?"

"My cousin's. She accidentally left them here."

I took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

I took off my clothes, and slid my sweats over my Victoria Secret underwear.

Then I took my bra off, and slid on the sweatshirt.

I know. Weird. It's a thing. Once I heard that wearing bras to bed could give you breast cancer. Common sense told me it was totally fake, but I was still paranoid about it.

I slid the bra into my purse, which I had grabbed on the way in there, and walked out, letting my hair out of the ponytail.

Lucas had changed his pants, putting on gray sweats. He had no shirt on, and I flushed at that.

He was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels.

He landed on a channel that was playing Christmas Vacation.

I settled in next to him, laying my head on his bare chest.

After the movie, we both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas POV

Riley and I jolted awake to and ear-piercing scream.

"WHAT THE HELL, LUCAS!" My 18 year old cousing, Lily, stood staring wide eyed at the scene in front of her.

Riley sat up and looked me in the eyes.

_Who's she?_

_My cousin Lily._

_Are these her sweatpants? _

_Nope._

_Good. _

She put her head back on my chest.

"When your dad finds out you'll be grounded for life."

"That's why the only people we've told are our friends, and apparently, you."

Lily sighed and said, "Hi. My name's Lily."

"Um... Riley." Riley told her.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Your Riley? Oh my god. Your prettier than Lucas described!"

Rileyn turned to look at Lucas.

"You said I was pretty?"

"I-"

"His exact words were: Riley is so beautiful and I have no idea how to ask her out. So beautiful... So beautiful... CHEESE AND RICE I'M LOSING MY MIND!"

Lily laughed and I flushed.

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Well, no. Not really. Unfortunately, there's no higher rank than beautiful. I mean, you are so far beyond beautiful."

Riley smiled when her phone buzzed.

"Oh my god! I have to leave. I am so sorry. I'm supposed to be home by noon so I can welcome my snotty cousin, Hadley. She reminds me of Missy."

"I guess I could come with you. Just let me get changed and-"

"Quickly! Go!" Riley screamed at me. I ran to my room, throwing on some nice jeans and a blue, fitted polo shirt with my Nike's.

"What are you wearing?" I asked her. She still wore the sweatpants and the sweatshirt I had given her, and on her feet were her uggs.

She had her coat and her purse in her hands, and wore her gloves and hat.

"I'll change when we get there." She told me, "Call Maya and Farkle. Ask them to come to my house ASAP!"

We ran out of the apartment, down the steps, and out into the cold winter air.

We ran down the streets, in the direction of Riley's apartment.

When we arrived, she said, "Wait here for Maya and Farkle. You come in with me and it might look suspicious."

She ran into the building.

A few minutes later, Maya and Farkle came running up.

"We beat Hadley, didn't we?" Maya asked.

I nodded.

The three of us walked into the building and Maya pressed the button.

"Maya Lucas and Farkle. Let us up."

There was a loud buzzing sound, and the gate fell open.

The three of us raced up the steps and burst into Riley's apartment.

It was complete chaos.

Kids running and screaming, adults joking and laughing and arguing. The odd thing was, they looked ready for a wedding. They all had fairly nice clothes on, hair brushed and done up.

When Riley walked out, I freaked out.

She was wearing fitted jeans that were blinged out all over, a white, sparkly sweater, and black heeled boots.

Her hair was done up so that there was a small poof in the front, and the rest of her naturally curly hair was swept to the side. I noticed that it was the side I had left a mark on.

She had a minimum, natural looking amount of make up on. A small amount of mascara and eyeliner, very light pink lipstick, some kind of eyeshadow that made her eyelids seem to sparkle, and a very small amount of blush.

I wanted to crawl into a little ball and hide. I felt like how I did before, a few weeks ago when I was talking Lily.

So, so beautiful... Oh lord she's beautiful.

"Why is everyone so dressed up?" I managed to choke out.

"Hadley's family is richer than Miley Cyrus. They don't give and ass about family, and only come to gloat. Her dad almost sued all of them for not looking their best in his daughter's presence."

Maya took off her coat to reveal a white top with long, white lace sleeves. She had on nice jeans, and black heeled boots.

I hadn't noticed it before, but Maya was wearing a light smoky eye, and light red lipstick.

I slipped off my coat and Maya sighed with relief.

"You're in the okay." She said.

Riley walked over to us, as Farkle slipped off his coat, revealing a white polo shirt.

"You got ready fast." I said to her.

"My mom was literally a big blur as she did my hair and makeup." She replied.

I laughed, and slipped my hand into hers.

"Thank god I was able to pull my hair to the side before she noticed."

"Noticed what?" Maya asked.

Riley visibly paled, but I said, "I drew a small heart on her in pen after we left your house. Riley's mom would have noticed, and asked how that had happened, seeing as she couldn't have done it herself."

Maya looked at us for a moment, and then shrugged.

Suddenly, the thingy on the wall buzzed, and a bored, snotty, female voice sounded through the speaker.

"We've, like, arrived."


	5. Chapter 5

Riley POV

I gulped, walked forward, and buzzed them up.

Not long after, there was a knock on the door.

I slowly opened it, revealing Hadley, and her parents.

Hadley's unnaturally blond hair was curled and placed on top of her head in some fancy up do. She wore at least a pound of make up, with a teal, for fitting, sleeveless cocktail dress, a white sweater overtop, and 3 inch white heels. The diamond tiara on her head seemed to be too much, and I could smell her expensive perfume from here.

I turned to Lucas, to see a sick expression on his face. He seemed to actually be gagging.

"The... perfume!" He said, in a choked whisper.

I nodded, as Hadley's mom flashed us all a stuck up smile, brushing off her little red dress, and them primping her blond bob.

Hadley's dad had been wearing a genuine smile since they had gotten there. He looked a like a business man instead of an author, wearing a suit and tie. His thick, black, greased back hair shone in the lights of the apartment.

Hadley began walking down the soldier line my family had formed, afraid of what would happen otherwise.

She inspected people's clothing, muttering things like, "Okay, I like that, that tie is out of season, nice shoes."

When she came to me, she said, "Darling, you could have tried harder."

I noticed Lucas's hands clench into fists at his sides.

When she came to Lucas, she said, "Oh, aren't you one sexy beast," while fluttering her eyelashes.

I clenched my teeth, as Lucas stammered, "Uh, um..." then his eyes seemed to glaze over and he said, "Perfume, your perfume smells terrible... It's like... I can't breathe... Ranger Rick down!"

Maya and I caught him before he could face plant into the ground.

There were mixed reactions.

Most people laughed, I looked worriedly at Lucas, and Hadley stomped her foot angrily.

"WE ARE LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK!" She yelled, turning away in a huff and grabbing her parents slamming the door behind them.

People began cheering, and the apartment went back to its normal, screaming chaos.

Maya and I drug him into my room and put him on the bed.

Maya was still hysterical, saying, "Ranger Rick. RANGER RICK GOING DOWN! Oh my god... Oh my god..."

I caressed Lucas's cheek and gently kissed his lips.

He didn't wake up immediately, but he did slowly come to his senses, and when he did, I pulled away.

As soon as he was fully conscious, he grimaced and brought me down on the bed with him. My hair went flying, and he shoved his face in the crook of my neck, breathing in my scent.

"She smelled so bad!" He moaned.

I glanced over at Maya.

She seemed to have a slight fascination with my neck.

"What are you- Oh shit."

When Lucas had pulled me down, my hair had gone flying, exposing the mark Lucas had left on my neck.

"Please tell me you are still a virgin."

"OF COURSE I AM!"

"Thank god."

"I'm 14, Maya. There's no way. No freaking way."

"Okay, okay. You just made out then. I get it."

"Thank you."

"Do you guys wanna go do something?"

"No. We're good." Lucas said, pulling his head out of my neck.

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"Okay then."

Maya left the room and Lucas turned to me.

"Wanna Skype my Texan friends. Tell them we're a couple."

"Sure, why not."

I walked and got my laptop off my desk, and then sat down on the bed with Lucas.

I opened up Skype and Lucas told me what to type in and all that jazz.

We waited a few seconds, and then they answered.

"Hey bro." Jacob (I don't know their names) said.

"Is Kyle there?"

"Bro, the whole football team's here."

"Even Jimmy?"

"Yeah, unfortunately."

"Coo coo. I need you to put us in front of all of them."

"Okay?"

As Jacob moved his laptop, Riley and Lucas hopped off the bed and set the laptop on the dresser, and then moved so that the camera could see their whole bodies.

Eventually, Jacob got it set up so that the entire football team was waving and saying hello to Lucas.

Jacob POV

I knew that the whole football team was wondering who the girl was. I mean she was gorgeous, but I knew she was his.

I spotted Jimmy staring at her intently.

"So, Kyle, and Jacob, you two know Riley! But for the rest of you, this is Riley Matthews."

"Is Maya there?" Kyle asked.

"Um, she might have left. We don't know for sure. Probably off, eating at the diner with Farkle, and talking about your iffy long distance relationship." Riley told him, "Why?"

"Cause none of them believe that I have a girlfriend!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly, a door slammed in the background.

"Nope, she's here now," Riley exclaimed.

Maya walked on screens and waved, "Hi Kyle! And... other people."

"That's your girlfriend?" Jimmy asked.

"Yup."

Then there was a crashing sound as another, shorter, scrawnier boy entered the room.

"I am Farkle!" He yelled, falling to the floor with a crash.

Lucas laughed, "Anyway, we've got news for you."

"Which is?" I asked, as Maya went to stand by Riley and Farkle scrambled to Lucas's side.

Riley and Lucas looked at each other, and then all of the sudden they were kissing, Riley's hands around Lucas's neck and his around her waist.

"FINALLY!" I shouted.

Maya stepped in front of them and came a little closer to the camera, and sat down, criss cross apple sauce.

"I miss you, babe!" Kyle called.

"Me too. God your bed was so soft. Mine at home is like a flipping rock. Plus your body heat kept me warm all night. Anyway, our favorite couple is currently making out in the corner and- No more marks, Ranger Rick! How's she gonna cover up one on her jaw? Ew, tongue. Uh, sorry guys. Skype you tonight, Kyle. Cowboy. Cowboy! What happens when her dad walks in here and sees you like that. Maya left the camera, but you could still hear her frantically saying, "Stop! Cowboy! There will be no taking off of the shirts! Too far! Too far! Snap out of it, Ranger Rick. RANGER RICK! Thank you!"

Lucas walked in front of the camera, shirtless. Same goes for Riley.

When she notice the computer, "Is that thing still on? Are you freaking kidding me?" She hissed.

She reached into her closet and brought out our team sweatshirt. On the back said FRIAR.

Suddenly we heard the door open again.

"HOLY CRAP, DAD!" Riley yelled.

"MR. FRIAR! PUT A SHIRT ON!"

"Uh, sure, Mr. Matthews."

Lucas ran to whatever corner he was in previously, and then ran back on camera with his shirt back on.

We heard the door slam, and Maya screamed, "SHUT OFF THE DAMN SKYPE!"

Lucas ran to the computer, waved, and then the computer screen went black.

"Well that was interesting," I commented.


	6. Chapter 6

Cory POV

"Topanga! I walked in there and the boy had no shirt on," I cried.

"That does not mean he was _stripping _for her! You know Lucas and you know he would never do that!"

"But his teenage hormones-"

"Drop. It."

I sighed.

"I can't believe she's growing up. I fell like yesterday she was asking me to tie her shoes and wipe her nose."

"That was yesterday," Topanga told him, "You lost a bet to her and you had to be her slave for a say."

"Oh yeah."

Topanga rolled her eyes.

"He wasn't stripping and that's final."

"But-"

"Drop it."

I thought for a moment, then said, "But why did he have his shirt off, anyway?"

Topanga groaned and said, "If it makes you feel any better, I'll talk to Riley when her friends leave."

TIME BREAK

I knocked on Riley's door, and she yelled, "COME IN!"

I opened the door, to see her sitting on her bed, looking kind of dazed.

I knew that look.

I closed and locked the door behind me.

"Riley, I know you're dating Lucas, and that you stayed over at his house last night. And I also know that you're still a virgin."

Riley looked shocked.

"P-please don't tell dad."

"I'm not going to. I just want you to know that if you and Lucas ever have a fight or something, you can come to me."

Riley smiled weakly.

"Thanks."

I smiled back.

"So I was thinking. Since this is our little secret, we should have some code words, so that I understand what your doing or where your going, when your dad doesn't."

I went over and sat down next to her on the bed.

"What should the code name for Lucas's house, be?"

Riley thought for a moment, and then said, "Library."

"Good one. Code words for staying over?"

"I'm gonna stay over at Maya's tonight. And if I don't say tonight, then it means I really am staying at Maya's."

"Code word or words for Lucas is a sexy beast and I'm really glad my dad doesn't understand this?"

"MOM!"

"I'm serious!"

"Okay? Uh... Lion."

"Good one. Oh, and Riley?"

"Yeah, mom?"

"Canary."

"What?"

"It's my old code name. It's like lion, except with Cory."

I got off the bed and went running, as Riley yelled, "Dad! Mom just called you a sexy beast."

I gave a little squeal, as I was lifted up by my husband, and then given a long kiss on the lips.

"I'm sexy?"

"Very."

"Why thank you, my very hot wife."

I kissed him, and said, "You want it? Come get it."

I began to run, as Riley laughed from her bedroom door, and Auggie screamed, "Get her daddy!"

And then asked, "What's a sexy beast, mommy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Riley POV

I woke up the next morning, smiling.

I threw on a white tank top, an gray sweater with the words NEW YORK on it, some white skinny jeans, and my tanish Uggs. I tied my hair up into a messy bun, and threw on a white, knitted scarf.

I took out a duffle bag, and packed a few things in it, and called Lucas.

"Is it okay if I come over?"

"Yeah. Sure. You gonna stay over?"

"Yuppers."

"You want to Skype my Texan friends again?"

"Sure."

"Okay, beautiful, see you in a few."

"See you, handsome.

I walked out of my room, and to the door, throwing on my coat, hat and gloves.

"Where are you off to?" My dad asked me.

"The library."

My mom smiled.

"This early?" My dad asked

"Yeah. I got a crazy long essay due Monday. And BTW, I'm thinking about staying over at Maya's, tonight."

I held up the duffle.

"Well... Okay then. See ya, princess."

"Bye, daddy."

I walked out the door and shouldered the duffle.

When I got to Lucas's, he pulled me into a long kiss, locking the door behind me.

He pressed me into the door, and slid his hands around my waist.

He nibbled my bottom lip, and then pulled away to kiss and bite my jaw line.

I slid my hands up his shirt, feeling his ab muscles as he shuddered at my soft touch.

I gave a soft moan, and he shuttered again.

He pressed harder in to me, but then pulled back as he realized his mistake.

"Happy to see me, I see," I said with a grin.

"Oh please. This happens every time I even catch a glimpse of you."

I blushed, and he went back to kissing my neck.

"We should Skype your buddies," I moaned.

"Mmmm, okay."

He led me to his room, and then out onto the fireplace, where he had set up these huge pillows and blankets for us to sleep on.

He grabbed his laptop from his room as I got comfortable.

"So. In Texas, it should be school lock-in night. They only get two weeks of vaca. Anyway, almost the entire school will be watching, and I was thinking we could try to pull an all nighter, along with them."

"I'll never make it."

"Don't be so sure. This group of kids can be very entertaining."

Jacob answered the Skype and said, "Riley! How are you?"

"Gee, thanks," Lucas replied.

"I'm amaz- HOLY JESUS, LUCAS!" I suddenly yelled, as Lucas roughly sucked on the side of my neck.

He let go and began placing soft, butterfly kisses down my neck as I tried to push him away.

"I'm amazing. I- LUCAS!"

He pulled away with a frown, and I couldn't help but give hI'm a soft kiss on the lips.

"Geez! Get a room!" Jacob said.

"Hey! Is that Lucas and-"

"LUCAS!"

A nasally voice exclaimed in the background.

"Ugh. Here comes our personal Nightmare." Jacob said, as he slid over to make room for a girl.

She had really blond, hair that was super straight, and baby blue eyes that were definitely colored contacts.

"Lucas! And some weird girl... OMG!"

She screamed, as Lucas grabbed my chin, and began making out with me vigorously.

"EWWWWW! GET. A. ROOM." Jacob yelled, as the girl screamed again.

She hopped up, and seemed to run away.

The make out session got more heated, and Lucas turned his laptop around, shouting, "Just a minute!"

Lucas rolled us over so that he was on top of me, and began kissing up and down my neck, getting pretty close to my chest.

I moaned with delight and he placed his lips back on mine.

We broke away, and we were done.

Lucas turned the computer back around.

"Sorry, guys. Got a little carried away."

"CARRIED AWAY? YOU TWO WERE LITERALLY MOANING AS LOUD AS ELEPHANTS IN THE BACKGROUND!" Jacob hollered.

"It was mostly me," I said, sheepishly.

Jacob just looked at me in disbelief, shaking his head.

I leaned into Lucas and smiled at Jacob.

"So. An all nighter, then."


	8. Chapter 8

Riley POV

"I can't stay awake much longer!" I moaned.

"You can do it, Riley!" Jacob cheered.

Lucas was still fully awake. Actually, he was hyper. He bounced up and down wildly, three empty coke cans sitting next to him.

Finally, I passed out from exhaustion.

Lucas POV

"Well that didn't work very well." Jacob said with a frown.

"Jake, it's like, one in the morning and I should really go to bed but I don't think I can because I drank three cans of pop and now I'm super hyper and I've been talking forever and I'm starting to lose air," I breathed in a big breath as I finished.

"Night, bro." Jacob told me.

I tried to protest, but he hung up.

I sighed, and settled in to the blankets.

After what felt like forever, I fell asleep.

I woke up to Riley stirring next to me.

When she opened her eyes, I pressed my lips to her ear and whispered, "Good morning, beautiful."

She giggled sleepily, and said, "You're so cute. Can I use your shower?"

I laughed and said, "Of course, babe."

She sighed, and pushed herself out of the blankets.

I got up after her and went to make breakfast.

When Riley came out her dark hair was wet, and the brush slid through her hair smoothly.

She was wearing black leggings, a purple sweater, and purple Ugg boots.

"You've got a lot of different pairs of Uggs." I remarked, setting her pancakes and bacon in front of her.

"I'm spoiled. Pass me the syrup?" She asked.

I took it our of the cupboard, and as I gave it to her, I kissed her cheek.

"Would you mind if I took a quick shower?" I asked her.

She shook her head.

"See ya in a few minutes."

Riley POV

About ten minutes later, Lucas came out in only a pair of jeans, and his hair dripping wet.

I was finishing up my breakfast as he started his.

I put my plate in the sink and walked around the kitchen, finally lifting myself to sit on the counter.

I glanced at my surroundings, and spotted a big jar of M&Ms.

I grabbed it, opened it up, and started eating them by the handful.

Lucas laughed at my hog-like antics, and I threw a few at him.

He laughed a little more, and picked up an orange from the basket on the island, and threw it. It hit me right in the head.

I gasped at him, and hurled a banana at him.

He raised an eyebrow and scooped up some leftover pancake batter into his hand.

"You wouldn't dare."

He threw it, and it splattered all over my hair and my sweater.

I gave a little shriek, and grabbed the sprayer out of the sink.

I turned the water on full blast and then sprayed Lucas right in the face.

When I stopped, we got into full blown food war.

Of course, I helped him clean up in the end.

When it was over, I said goodbye and left.


	9. Chapter 9

Lucas POV

A few minutes after Riley left, there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to see my father standing outside, a beer can in one hand and his suitcase in the other.

"Oh, it's you, ya little son of a bitch." He said with a sneer.

"Yeah. Hi dad. You're home early." I said, poker faced.

"You hide your fear well. But I can still smell it." He said with a laugh.

He punched me hard in the nose, and threw his large heavy suitcase at me. It hit me in the stomach, and almost fell, but regained my posture and bent over to pick the suitcase off the floor.

My dad threw the beer can on the floor, and went into the kitchen. "You'll get a nice beating after you being that to my room. Be ready."

I grabbed the suitcase and started hauling it towards dad's room. Once it was there, I walked back into the living room to find my dad with a steak knife in one hand, and another beer can in the other.

I shuddered at the sight of the knife. He'd never done anything like that before. Nothing that left to noticeable marks.

And all of the sudden, the knife was hurtling towards me at an alarming speed. It grazed the place where my neck met my shoulder, and blood started oozing from the wound.

I was tempted to sob, but I held back as best I could.

"You're tough, pretty boy. But not tough enough."

He walked over and wrenched the knife out of the wall, and sliced in down my back.

I cried out in pain, and I could feel the blood dripping down my back.

He pushed me down from behind, and I fell to the ground. He gave a slash to my arm, and then my other arm.

Then he rammed my head into the floor once, and leaned down and whispered in my ear, "You're lucky murder is illegal." And then he just walked away.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, I was able to stand, and I walked towards the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I put stuff on the cuts and bandaged them using a lot of band aids.

I felt really woozy, like I had just taken a dozen sleeping pills. I guessed it was from blood loss. The bandages were already starting to turn red. Plus that bash to my head.. hadn't done much good, either. My nose was crooked, and I had had to clean and endless amount of blood out from under it.

I slipped a shirt over my head and headed out into the living room.

"Where did you go?" My dad asked, grabbing my neck roughly. "I wasn't done."

He squeezed my neck tighter and lifted me up so that I could barely breathe. Just when I thought I was about to be chocked to death, he let go, and I dropped to the floor, weezing. He kicked my side, and headed to his bedroom.

I quickly got up and put on my coat and shoes and ran out.

I ran all the way to Riley's, and pressed the button on the speaker box."

"Hello?" Riley asked.

"It's Lucas. I need to talk to you and your parents."

"Okay."

She buzzed me up and I hurried to their apartment.

I rang the doorbell and Riley answered.

"Hi, Lucas." Riley said.

"Yeah, tell your family to meet me in your room. Minus Auggie." I told her.

She frowned but did as she was told as I went to sit on her bed.

When she and her parents came in, I removed my coat to find the arms of my shirt soaked with blood.

"Ah, shit." I cussed. I looked up at their shocked faces and laughed a bit, "I guess the band-aids didn't hold up to well."

Riley was the first to react.

She walked up to him and lightly grazed the tips of her fingers across the bloody spot on his right arm. He winced.

"What happened to you?" She asked, her eyes welling up with tears.

"My dad, he came home drunk."

"And he did this?" Mrs. Matthews said, worriedly.

"He hit me in the face, and told me to put his suit case away. When I came back, he had a knife." I said.

"Oh boy. Take off your shirt, Lucas." Riley told him.

He carefully obeyed.

Riley carefully began tearing off each little band aid, and throwing them into her garbage.

"Mom, I need some real bandages, okay?" Riley said, as she worked.

"I will also need a lot of wet towels. And the cut on his neck is small enough for one of those big, heavy duty band-aids."

Mrs. Matthews left the room.

"Do you play nurse often?" I asked Riley, as Mr. Matthews left the room to call Maya and Farkle.

"I watch a lot of shows that deal with this kind of thing."

"Well that makes sense."

"Was that sarcastic?"

"Nope."

Soon, Riley's mother came back with the supplies.

First, Riley wiped down the cuts on his arms and neck until they stooped bleeding.

Then she wrapped each arm tightly, and pressed the big band-aid onto the cut on his neck.

Riley couldn't do much about the cut on his back, so she just pressed wet towels against it until it cleaned up.

Then, she forced him to get into her bed, as her mother fetched an ice pack for his nose.

Before she even got back, he fell asleep.

Riley POV

I held the ice pack to Lucas's nose, and stroked his blond hair with the other.

Soon enough, Maya barged in, and I had to shush, her.

"What did he do?" She asked, alarmed.

"His dad came home drunk and, well, this happened." I told her.

I swung myself onto the bed next to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped around my waist like I was a teddy bear.

I giggled a bit, and snuggled deep into his chest.

"Lock the door, Maya." I told her with a yawn.

And I fell into a deep sleep.

**I'm so sorry, and I know that Lucas's dad is probably really nice, but I just really like writing stories like this. Call me crazy. ㈵6**


	10. Chapter 10

Cory POV

"Maya! Let me in!"

"No can do, Mr. Matthews."

"Why not?"

"Cause Riley and Ranger Rick don't want you to see them getting down and dirty."

"WHAT?"

"I'm kidding, Mr. Matthews."

"So why can't you let me IN!"

"Well, cause you'd scream."

"Why?"

"Cause you would. Then you'd wake them up."

"What? Let me in, Maya."

She sighed.

"Fine."

I heard a click.

I swung open the door to see my sweet, innocent little girl, lying in bed with howdy!

I bit my fist to keep from screaming.

"I'm really sorry. She fell asleep. She had a long night at my house last night." Maya said.

I nodded slowly, and bit into my fist harder.

"CORY! GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Topanga shouted excitedly.

"It's me!" Shawn said, swinging around into the doorway.

"Just a minute. I'm in the middle of a mid-life crises here." I said.

"Wh- Oh." Shawn said, seeing the two teens.

I let out a small squeak.

"RILEY!" Maya yelled.

Riley woke up with a yell and flipped over, wrenching herself out of Lucas's arms, awakening him, and fell out of bed.

"I feel like I was run over with a bus." Friar groaned.

"That's cause you were. A bus with a knife and a can of beer." Maya said.

"Be more sensitive!" Riley hissed, getting up.

"No." Friar said, rubbing his eyes. "My dad is a jerk. A total jerk."

"Do I have any right to know what's going on here?"

"Not really." Riley said, but Lucas started getting out of bed.

"No, don't-" but he had already slid out of bed.

Shawn gapped at Lucas's injuries.

"Why are you here, anyway?" Maya asked.

"I-I I don't even know!" Shawn said, gripping his head tightly. "Oh, wait," he said, looking up, "I'm here because I'm moving to New York!"

I jumped up and down and squealed.

"REALLY?!"

Shawn nodded and I wrapped him in a giant hug.

"CORY AND SHAWN BLA BLA BLA AND NOBODY TALKS BUT THEM!" I yelled happily.

Everybody laughed.

"Oh, we had some good times." Shawn said. "I remember one time, you and Topanga threw a party to prove you weren't like an old married couple, and you ended up throwing it on the same day as the hottest party of the year."

"I remember _that _night." I said, thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Rachel, Angela and me Got everyone from that party, to Cory and Topanga's party really late, and discovered them covered in food, the room a mess, and them making out underneath a twister mat. Instead of feeling bad for them, we started feeling bad for ourselves." Shawn finished with a laugh.

"Whoa, TMI." Maya said.

Lucas smiled, "I really, did not need to know that. It will haunt my dreams, Sir."

Shawn laughed, "I like this kid!"

"Me too!" Riley exclaimed, "That's why, until we figure something out, he's staying with us."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"Well is he just going to go back to his drunken father?!" Maya asked me.

"Maya!" Riley hissed.

I growled, and all three of them looked at me in alarm.

"He can stay. At least until we get something figured out." I told them.

"Can I stay over?" Maya asked.

"Me too?" Farkle asked, poking his head in the door.

"Hi Lucas! Oh-" and he fainted.

"Yeah, sure. Don't make too much noise."

I left, and was surprised to find that Shawn wasn't following me. I stopped for a moment but decided he probably just wanted to catch up with the kids.

Riley POV

"So. Shawn. You gonna leave?" I asked, hoping he would so that Lucas and I could snuggle. All I wanted to do was touch him, make sure he was still here and safe. I had acted calm when he had shown us his injuries, but inside I had been freaking out. If he had been seriously hurt, I don't know what I would have done.

"I know there's something going on between you two. I can read it all over your faces." Shawn said with a laugh, "Your father is such an idiot for not seeing it."

"I-" I tried, but he cut me off.

"Don't you dare, try to deny it. I know."

"Oh, god! Please don't tell my father. And definitely not his. His dad just cut him for no reason, and his dad has very strict dating rules. Imagine what he would do if-" Shawn cut me off again.

"I'm not going to tell your dad. I can see them in you. Cory and Topanga," he smiled sadly, "Never, ever let that go."

And he walked out.

Maya closed the door behind him and locked it, pulling the groggy Farkle in before doing so.

She turned back to us.

"Let's Skype." She said, grabbing Riley's laptop from off of her dresser.

"Oh, I need a shirt. Riley, do you still have that-"

I handed him the blue sweatshirt with the big FRIAR on the back.

"Thanks." He said.

He slipped it on, and turned to Riley.

"Thank you for being there for me." He said.

I smiled, "I always will be."


	11. Chapter 11

So,** for a while, I aged them up to 16, but I'm going to bring that back down to 14, because I really want to go from when they first got together. Also, on the first day of highschool, (which you usually start at 13 or 14)** **Cory said by the end of whatever grade he was in he would have a hickie, and Shawn was caught making out with some girl in a locker. Plus, somewhere during that season, Cory went to a make out party, where they were locking people in a closet. Also, I know that Lucas and Riley are supposed to be innocent, but I'm trying to follow in Cory and Topanga's footprints as much as possible. You know, maybe even the part (as they get older) where one of them will always complain that they will forever be a virgin, but I don't really see that in Riley or Lucas, so we'll have to see. Anyway, thanks for reading this.**

Riley POV

Lucas and I snuggled on my bed as Maya set up Skype.

My head lied on his chest and our legs were tangled together. His arms were wrapped around me, his hands on my stomach.

"Riley?" He whispered.

"Mmm?

"I love you."

At first, I felt a little overwhelmed, and I looked up at him, a little frightened.

"I'm not sure I know what that means." I said, shakily.

He smiled, "Love, is when all you ever want to do for someone, is make sure they're okay, and hold them forever, and never want to leave them alone. I think that's what love means."

I thought for a moment, and said, "Well, if that's the case, then I love you, too."

He smiled, and I couldn't help but to smile back.

I turned my body so that it was facing his, and he did the same.

We began talking about pretty simple things, like going back to school, TV shows, and books.

We were still talking, when a loud voice startled me, and I quickly snuggled closer into Lucas, burying my face in his chest, and entangling our legs.

"HI!"

"Riley! Howdy! Come here!"

"I don't want to!" I whined, bringing my head from Lucas's chest.

"The Skype is up." She said.

"I don't care!" I whined.

"Come on, Lucas!" We heard Kyle whine.

"No." Lucas said, "I'm so tired."

Maya and Farkle continued talking to Jacob and Kyle.

"Guess what?" Lucas said.

"What?"

"Well, you know, we've never been on an actual date, and I was thinking-"

"I'd love to go to the Winter Break Dance, Lucas." I said.

"Geez. You read my mind!" He said.

"Mmmm," I said.

"Love you." He said

I giggled, "Love you too."


End file.
